dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Youmu Konpaku
Youmou Konpaku is a half-phantom, half-human from Touhou Project. She appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance In Perfect Cherry Blossom, Youmu has short silver hair worn in a bob cut, and bright red eyes. She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. She carries the Roukanken; a long katana with a cherry blossom insignia and a flower attached to it, and the Hakurouken; a wakizashi (Short Japanese sword). Her ghostly half is a formless white phantom as large as her human self. In every later game, Youmu has slight design alterations such as white hair in Immaterial and Missing Power, eye color changes, and lighter green on her dress. In every game after Perfect Cherry Blossom, Youmu wears short sleeves. As of Ten Desires, Youmu's appearance stays mostly the same, the only major change being her hair arranged in a messy style. According to ZUN, her height is "fairly short." Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Youmu has the Roukanken and Hakurouken blades. They are forged by youkai, and the things they can't cut are second to none. Abilities *Youmu is a half phantom, meaning her (human) half has a prolonged lifespan. Personality Before the Clash As she has a straightforward diligent personality, she is often manipulated by those around her (especially Yuyuko). For this reason, she often fails at her task, but that does not mean that she has no real power, and she particularly excels at instantaneous force and concentration power. In Immaterial and Missing Power, as literally stated by the shishou, "truth-slashing is something which you know," so she often performs tsujigiri-like moves, but Suika Ibuki pointed out that she does not think that Youmu understood her shishou's teachings. She has strong sensitivity, and in the good ending of Imperishable Night, her human half was unable to resist the insanity-inducing effects of the true Moon, causing her to become "half-insane". Ironically enough, considering her species, she is afraid of ghost stories, dares, and darkness, but she is calm around phantoms since she is half phantom herself. In Imperishable Night's Extra. After defeating Fujiwara no Mokou, Yuyuko pretends there is a ghost under a tree, earning a terrified shriek from Youmu. Much further on in Ten Desires, as a result of being mistaken as a hermit, she temporarily mistook herself as being a hermit. Due to artworks and her sprite in the fighting spin-offs, Youmu may be ambidextrous. Within the Clash Youmu sticks relatively close to herself in the touhou canon series, although some qualities are flanderized for comedy. However, she is now much more reluctant to fight due to accidentally injuring an innocent during a small duel, resulting in their death. Pre-Clash Biography Youmu Konpaku (魂魄　妖夢 Konpaku Youmu) is a half-human half-phantom who lives at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor, who also serves for Yuyuko Saigyouji. She first appeared as the Stage 5 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the seventh installment of the Touhou Project, and has since become a recurring playable character. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, she gathered all of Gensokyo's spring at Yuyuko's instruction, which was the reason Gensokyo's winter did not end. In Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red and Chapter 13 of Curiosities of Lotus Asia, she took on the responsibility for collecting and returning the phantoms that wandered around Gensokyo as a result of the boundary of the Netherworld being thinned. She belongs to the subspecies of phantoms called the "half-human half-phantoms" (半人半霊 "hannin hanrei" or "hanjin hanrei"). Half-human half-phantoms are the mixed-race of phantoms and humans (幽霊と人間のハーフ), which have a largish phantom accompanying them and a relativity long life span compared to humans. The phantom that always follows them is called the "half-phantom" (半霊1、半幽霊2 hanrei, hanyuurei), and they are the other half of their body.3 In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it was supposed that Youmu's human half manipulates the phantom half consciously. Youmu's human half has a lower body temperature compared to normal humans, and her phantom half's body temperature is not so cold compared to normal phantoms. In the Imperishable Night manual, it was written, "she has two kinds of body: human and phantom," showing Youmu to be "human" and the phantom to be "phantom." Half-human half-phantoms are long-lived, but in Seasonal Dream Vision, since it has still not been 60 years since the time she was born, in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she was not very knowledgeable about the "flower incident that occurs once every 60 years." Notable Actions Nirn Youmu Konpaku debuted by paying for Yuyuko, who did not understand the concept of giving money due to her mostly getting her food for free. Because of this, and Yuyuko's gigantic order, she is presumed to have lost almost, if not all, her money. The duo later returned when Midori was being attacked by the Sadistic Flower Youkai, Yuuka Kazami. Youmu plans a daring rescue of fighting off Yuuka, but is foiled by Yuyuko, who tossed a banana peel in front of Youmu, causing her to slip. After being beaten by Yuuka, the flower youkai reveals she wants help for one of her flowers, which was having issues. Being a gardener, Youmu helps Yuuka figure out the problem, from which the youkai and the two ghosts part ways. Youmu later appears in the James Claws incident. For almost the entire incident, she is very scared, and was more of a hinderance rather than a benefit at some point. However, she still chooses to help all of them, dispite her own fears. When James Claws attacks all of them directly, Youmu finally musters the courage to actively attack James. Relationships Yuyuko Saigyouji Youmu's mistress, Yuyuko. ever since Youmu was born (stated by Youmu in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red). Youmu is completely loyal to her, but has trouble understanding her. Yukari Yakumo The friend of Youmu's mistress. Youmu respects her greatly and she helps Youmu with lessons and advice, but Youmu doesn't understand her, either. She also treats Yukari's servant, Ran Yakumo, with professional respect, even though Yuyuko says she doesn't have to. Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, Sakuya Izayoi, and others Youmu is acquainted with many other major characters (be it from their visits to the Netherworld or Youmu's own investigations), but generally not close to them personally. Being straight forward and earnest, Youmu tends to get picked on a lot. Trivia *Youmu, while a formidable fighter and a competent hero, is mostly there for comic relief. *Youmu is scared of ghosts and most other scary things, despite being a ghost herself. *Youmu's themes are Till when and Ancient Temple. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Frogies Category:Touhou Project Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Newcomers